High School Sucks
by AliceReidCaffery26
Summary: Ciel moves and meets Sebastian. Do they get the happily every after or will Ciel's past stand in their way? Sebastian isn't a demon, set is America where Ciel has both his parents, does have some plot from the manga/anime. If you don't like the pairing then go to another story, don't need a moral lesson so keep it to yourself. Thanks. Read and review please. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

So I know that I shouldn't be writing a new story when I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I decided that I need some inspiration so I'm writing this story in the hopes that I get inspired to write my other chapters up. I've wanted to write this story before, but never got around to uploading it. I hope you like it, but be warned that if there are any flames in the reviews I will not hesitate to talk back. If this isn't what you believe in then just leave and find a different story, I don't need a lesson in morals. So without further ado, here's the story.

"Ciel, you're going to be late if you aren't ready in the next 20 minutes. If you aren't ready then you will have to walk to school," my mother yelled up at me. I sighed as I was getting ready because it was Monday and it was my first day attending this stupid school. See my dad's job makes him move around often and so I'm always forced to change schools half way through the school year which makes it hard to make any friends. I'm not saying that I don't have any friends because I move, but because I like to keep to myself. I've always had social anxiety because I find people to be untrustworthy, liars, scum, and only out to benefit themselves. Whenever someone tells me that they love me I brush it off because I don't believe that true love is real. I have yet to find someone to convince me otherwise.

"Mother, I have been ready for the past hour. I have been merely waiting for you to be finished. I still don't see why I just can't be homeschooled seeing how often we move," I yelled down the stairs to her.

She poked her head around the corner, looked up at me, and said, "Oh Ciel, you don't want to be homeschooled because you would never get out of the house otherwise. Plus I have already explained to you that this is the last move we are making. Your father has found a permanent position here and isn't expected to move anymore. This is where we are settling down and I hope that you can make some nice friends and be more sociable towards people." She smiled at me for a few seconds and the disappeared before I had time to argue with her. I don't believe that this is where we are setting our roots down because all my life we have moved, but maybe she did mean it. Guess I'd have to see if it was true after staying here for a while.

~Later that day (at school)~

I walked into the office and asked them where I was supposed to go since it was my first day. They told me to sit in one of the chairs and that they would call down my student guide, but that had been a while ago. I thought that maybe I would have to just wing it because school had already started and I hadn't seen my so called "guide" yet. Just as I was about to get up a guy wearing black jeans and a white shirt walked in.

He walked over to me and said, "Hi, you must be the new guy. Sorry for being so late. I had a meeting this morning and just barely got out of it. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." He stuck out his hand in greeting so I returned the favor.

"Nice to meet you, but I must ask how in the world you know my name," I said as I stared at him dumbfounded.

He laughed a bit and said, "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to come off like a creep. Your parents are good friends with my parents so when they learned that you guys were moving here they couldn't stop bragging about you. They told me that you have a 4.0 GPA, you are involved with tons of clubs, and your even a star athlete in tennis."

I looked at him like he was crazy and then just started to laugh. I couldn't believe that this guy already knew so much about me while I had no clue who he was or anything about him. It was almost like a surreal feeling because usually no one even knows half of what he knew. People just didn't care to get to know me because I came to school and then I was gone before to long. In a way it was almost nice to know that at least this person knew something about me and maybe we could become friends.

"Sorry Sebastian. I just had to laugh. It's comical that you know so much about me. I wish I could know something about you, but I don't even know your parents."

"That's okay because my family and I are coming over tonight for a welcome dinner, so I hope that you don't mind. I wouldn't expect you to know my family since our parents meet before we were even born. Anyways let me see your class schedule so I can show you were to go." I handed him my schedule and he took a few minutes to go over it.

He handed it back to me and said, "So we have the same classes for the most part. The only class we don't have together is gym, but our teachers combine the classes so other then roll call we will be with each other a lot. Hopefully we can become good friends." I just shook my head at him for his weird attitude. It seemed like he was happy that we had all the same classes or something along those lines.

"Okay, well lets go to my locker so I can drop some books off and then you can show me to class." Together we walked to my locker in silence. It wasn't that awkward silence where you try to come up with something; instead it was a silence that felt comfortable and almost relaxing in a way. For the first time in years I felt that maybe this time I could make a friend that would make school more bearable and maybe do things with. I didn't want to get to attached right away though, just in case we ended up moving, but I wouldn't push him away either. He seemed like a good person and I couldn't wait to have someone I knew in class.

~After school~

"Hey mom, why didn't you tell me that we would have company over tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Well my bad, anyways they should be here in the next few hours. How did you know about that though? Oh, do tell me that Sebastian found you and you have become friends. I wanted you two to become friends because I know how you don't know anyone and since I'm friends with his parents I wish hoping that you two could become good friends," my mother gushed.

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, he ended up being my student guide. Turns out we have all the same classes so now I have a friend and it's not as bad as I had first thought. He told me that his parents were friends with you and dad and that they were coming over. But don't get too excited, I'm not planning on becoming to close with him just in case we have to move. So yeah."

She sighed and said, "Ciel, you need to have a little more faith in your father and me. If we tell you that this is the last move then you have to trust that it is the last move. We don't like moving especially since you haven't had a real friend since elementary. That is why your father took that position so we could finally settle down, so I do hope that you and Sebastian get to know each other better. It would make me feel better knowing that you had such a good friend. As your mother I just want what's best for you. I hope you realize that."

Before I could apologize for my bad attitude the door bell rang. I knew that now wasn't the time to have this discussion with my mother so I kissed her on the cheek and went to answer the door to invite in our guests. I was nervous because I didn't know these people that well, but at the same time I was so exited because Sebastian was an awesome friend. All day he never once left me alone, he introduced me to his friends, and he helped me find all my classes. He wasn't a bad guy and I just knew that we could grew to be like brothers, but I was still hesitant.

I opened the door to find a beautiful women (Sebastian's mother) dressed very elegantly, a gentlemen (Sebastian's father) dressed in a wonderful suit, and Sebastian looking dashing in street clothes. His whole family looked like they belonged in a magazine and really made me feel self conscious. I didn't know that I was supposed to dress up so I was just wearing my school clothes.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Hey Ciel, this is my mother, Marry, and my father, Daniel. Mom and dad this is Ciel."

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by his mother as she said, "You are just to adorable Ciel. You look exactly like your mother, but you have your father's personality. I haven't seen you since you were just a little baby. You sure have grown into a handsome young man. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet." I blushed horribly as she spoke about me. Usually no one ever speaks to me like that because I have never really met my parent's friends until now. I wasn't expecting such a display, especially from such an elegant women such as Marry.

Sebastian just laughed at me and when she let me go I said, "It's nice to meet you both. Why don't you come in. We have dinner almost ready so if you want we can visit in the family room until it is done." I showed them to the room where soon my parents came in and they all started to visit with each other.

Suddenly I heard Sebastian say in my ear, "We should go into another room. I wanted to get to know you better, but it's a bit hard to talk when they are talking amongst themselves." I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck so I just shook my head. We got up and headed into the dinning room where it was much quieter than in the family room.

"So what do you want to know about me? I'm pretty much an open book," I said after we both got settled down. He looked at me for a second.

Then he asked, "Why don't you have many friends?"

"We move around a lot so it's hard to make friends when you don't stay in one place for very long, but it's also because I have a hard time making friends. It almost seems pointless, but I'm trying to make friends here because my parents insist that we won't move this time," I answered honestly.

He nodded and then asked, "I don't know anything about you, but I once overheard my parents discussing you. It was about 6 years ago, when we were 11. They said you had gone missing and you were gone for an entire month. What happend?"

I just stared at him. I didn't expect him to know that at all. It happened a long time ago, but I still had scares and it was hard to talk to people, even my parents. When I was 11 a group of people kidnapped me and for a whole month I was subjected to inhumane treatment and when I was found I didn't speak for a year. It gave me nightmares even though it had been 6 years ago. I have gotten over it for the most part, but not all the way. Just the thought of it made me clamp up and it was a forbidden subject. So I couldn't help it when I started to shake and hyperventilate.

Vaguely I could hear people talking to me, but not long after that I feel uncounsious. I thought that I was okay with what happened, that I would react this way anymore, but I guess that I was wrong and now Sebastian saw how weak I am. Oh god, I hope I just die so I don't have to live with this humiliation of what Sebastian saw. It was 6 years ago and I still react like it happened just the other day, god I'm such a weak person. I should have never lived after what happened, I guess I'll never be the same again no matter how much I try to move past it. I'll always be chained to my past like an unwilling victim. That is all my life will amount to, I'll always just be the victim of those cruel people because this scar will never heal. Maybe that's why I never make friends. Maybe that's why I hate myself. Maybe that's why I wish I were dead. All these maybes make me hurt so I'll just fall back into this darkness and hopefully it will take away all my pain.

So it's a weird ending, but hopefully you will understand where it is going with the next few chapters. Hopefully you all like the story so far, but please drop a review and let me know what you think. Tell me what needs work, what you like so far, and if you want let me know what you think I should do next. I will update once a week if I can, but if I don't I promise it won't be longer than two weeks before I update. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a friend of this accounts writer and just wanted to inform all of you that she is unable to continue writing on fanfiction hence the lack of updates. I will be taking over for her and if anyone wants to continue one of the current standing stories just message me and we can figure something out. She wants to apologize for the inconvenience this has caused many of you, but there was nothing she could really do. I will also be uploading my own stories onto this account so please read them and see what you think. Again I am sorry for everything.


End file.
